


It was always you

by That_chick_1220



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, Lost Love, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_chick_1220/pseuds/That_chick_1220
Summary: Every person of a noble bloodline received a mark of a great house somewhere on their body whether their wrist or in Theon’s case his hip. This marked which house your soulmate would hail form making it just a pinch easier at finding that person.Theon knows since the day he gets his mark that his soulmate is dead and that he would never be able to be with them.Jon knows since the day he gets his mark that he will never be able to be with his soulmate because he is a bastard and his soulmate was a true born lord or lady.The idiots find they were both wrong so so wrong after all these years.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark & Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	It was always you

Along a rocky shore walks a little totaling boy,sandy curls fall over his sea green eyes and a skinny lanky form. He chases after an older girl who ignores his presence no one wants to be stuck with their little five year old brother. She was rushing to the port where the ravagers were returning with their spoils, gold, silk, anything you could imagine. The boy cared not of what was brought back. He had more important things on his mind such as the new mark on his hip.  
Every person of a noble bloodline received a mark of a great house somewhere on their body whether their wrist or in Theon’s case his hip. This marked which house your soulmate would hail form making it just a pinch easier at finding that person.  
The Greyjoy’s had been known to receive their marks early or not that all, though you could get your mark at any time most got them around their sixteenth name day. “Yara! I got it, I swear!” He squeaks after his sister who sighs for the millionth time so it would seem. Quickly turning on her heels, she stares him down a look that has him stop dead for a moment. “You shouldn’t lie. Theon it will make father angry. Even Maron has yet to get his mark!” Yara warns her little brother not believing his fibs for a moment Theon was known to play tricks and spread lies.  
“It is not a lie, I have a… a SOMETHING!” Theon yells out in frustration he knew it had to be the soul mate mark, he did but he didn’t know the houses outside his own. His mother had decided he was too young to sit in on classes with Maron and Rodrik. Yara bites her lip looking from the shore line in debate back to her little brother. “Yes then where is it Theon?” The ten year old demands hands on her hips. Theon blushes bright red knowing his sister would have to see the mark to identify it.  
“It is here.” He points over his dirty ripped tan pants that sat just above his ankles. His sister laughs mockingly “Your mate has you cockbound dear brother.” She snickers ugly, only a Greyjoy lady would use a man's word as she did. “It’s not on my cock!” He shouts loud enough to garner attention from the few men around the shore, causing Yara to laugh even harder.  
“Here show me then.” She tells him crossing her arms causing Theon to sputter. “Here?” He squeaks but yara is unmoving. 

Taking a deep breath he steals a glance around before pulling the top of his pants down only enough to show off his mark but not to expose himself. Yara gasps loudly there on her lying little brother's hip bone stood a bold raised red and black dragon, the mark looked like a scar or burn just as any even having the coloring of his soulmate's house. “We must show father at once!” Yara says at a loss for words never would she have thought that she would not only see a mark but that of the royal family. “Come!” She demands grabbing Theon's hand and dragging him back the long walk they had taken from the holdfast. “Are, are you sure? We should probably show mother!” Theon cries out not wanting to go to his father he was frightened by the man he was sure he hated him.  
He would constantly tell Theon he was not a true Greyjoy because he was a momma's boy and a coward. Yara ignored his pleas and continued to drag him back up the winding hill until they reach home once more.  
Walking through Yara spots Craig, one of her father's men. “You where is my father?” She demands voice hard not even a trace of the ten year old girl she was. It amazed Theon he didn’t know how she could command men as she did. “His solar.” He Gruffs out not caring what the little lordling and lady had to say or do. Without another word Yara shoulders past still dragging the five year old behind her. She slams the door open “father.” She greets the stern man sat behind his desk reading a letter. “What do you want, girl.” He snaps out not taking his eyes off his letter. She nudges Theon expecting him to explain rolling her eyes when he stays quiet.  
“Theon has gotten his soul mate mark father.” She explains his head snapping up suddenly. Narrowing his eyes at the boy he crooks his fingers telling him to come closer. “You brothers haven't gotten their mark you expect me to believe you boy?” He demands causing Theon to quickly shake his head no and then yes. “It is true father I, I don’t know which house it is.” Theon gains enough courage the mark bringing him joy even if he didnt know who it was he has a mate! “Show me.” He commands his full attention now on the boy who reddens he curses the drowned god for his horrible placement why couldn’t he have given him a common wrist mark. Theon once again pulls down his pants just enough to show off his hip looking up to his father with hopeful eyes.  
Balon’s eyes widen as he stares at the dragon seared into his son glancing over at his daughter who looks on with remorse. “You know of the war Theon?” His father questions out of know where annoying Theon he just wanted to know of his soulmate what did the stupid war have to do with “Yes father, we have a new king, the Baratheon man.” Theon answers anyway knowing better than to ignore his father a sharp swat to the face would follow. Balon nods “Yes. He took it from the old king, the Targaryen king. They butured the prince and princess in their beds every Targaryen was. Your soulmate is dead Theon.” His father explains not a hint of pity in his voice; his son was ironborn; he would not cry over a person he never met before. “My soulmate… is dead? I had a Royal soulmate and they killed them?!” Theon shouts tears coming to his eyes, his heart burning. A resounding crack is heard echoing around the room theons head snapping to the side, his father had struck him across the face with the back of his hand. “Stop sniveling boy.” He snarls spit flying. Theon turns his head back, tears still in his eyes though he hasn’t let them drop “Yes father.” He nods staring down at the ground until they are both dismissed.


End file.
